


Slipping Gears

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lid would like to lodge a protest, please!





	Slipping Gears

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "smoke"
> 
> (FFFC challenge #s.60)

_Uggghh, swamps \-- I hate this, it's so gross \--_

Gross and grody and covering everyone in layers of mud and slime and pondweed and -- uggh. Lid was disgusted by the whole expedition. What could be worth slogging around a reeking swamp for --

An acrid tang drifted by and Lid stopped dead with a squawk. That was --

"Mechabo!"

Mired _again_! Gunked up in every single vent! Floundering over, Lid shut her pet down, a grey haze filling the air. Come _on_ already --

This time it took her _and_ Fina _and_ Jake to muck out the gunk, and that before repairs.

Again.

_Damnit!_


End file.
